1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit, more particularly to a display panel driver circuit and an overheat protection device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display panel for displaying frames is controlled by a plurality of source and gate drivers which may over-heated under certain circumstances and are in need of overheat protection.